KILL EM DEAD
by Love Loyalty
Summary: A new Storm Rider team in town wants Kogarasumaru... but what for? To some, the Storm Rider's appearance is unexpected. But for others, this is what they've been waiting for. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1: Plot to Defeat

**Writing stories is fun... even if they're dodgy. I'll thank Shannen for the illistrations that are going with this. Please enjoy! P**

"Wind rushes forward... Darkness Falls... Light from the town rises... And gravity pulls you back but... When your axels grind, jump... And you can fly...

"Where did that come from?" said a girl sitting in a tree steadily watching Kogarasumaru train under the light of the moon

"It's just something i got told when i first became a storm rider" said the girl sitting next to her

"Wow... these guys are amazing... this is Kogarasumaru?"

"Yeah, if we can deck these guys, we can finally move up"

"But why this team?"

"How much do you want that Flame Regalia Shiori"

"A lot... wait, one of them has it??

"Yep. See the blonde one with the beanie?"

"Him!? He has it??"

"Well not yet, people say he'd be the next, right after Spitfire"

"How can i compete with such a cutie!"

"How do you think i feel, i'm gonna have to fight the team leader"

"That'll be a piece of cake for you Sachi, you've been riding A-T's longer then the rest of us... that reminds me... is it just us two enrolling tomorrow or-"

"Only us two... if all of us enroll it'll blow our cover"

"Oh my god.."

"What?"

"You didn't tell me Agito was in this team!"

"I thought you knew. God, have you been living under a rock?"

"No one tells me ANYTHING around here!"

"Shh!!"

"Hey Ikki, did you hear something?" said Kazu coming to a stop in front of Ikki.

"Never mind, lets keep going. We need all the training we can get. Another lap around the oval." He said point his team to a direction

"What if someone's spying on us and steal our moves?" said Onigiri upside down on his A-T

"Look don't worry, lets just keep going it's probably nothing okay?"

"Shit, that was close..." whispered Sachi removing her head from the leaves

"I think we should go back to the apartment now..."

"Good idea. Lets go."

**OMG Who the bleep are they? That information is classified. Sorry, im watching "The Malancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" R&R Plz and Thx**

**Noodle xo**


	2. Chapter 2: New Students

**I think the characters are a bit out of character in this chapter... sorry if you's get offended. PS: Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes.**

The next morning was a school day. Ikki, Kazu, Onigiri and Akito arrived just in time for class.

"Man, i'm so sleepy from all the training last night" said Onigiri with his head on the desk

"Yeah, what exactly were we training for Ikki?" said Kazu sitting down in his chair

"You guys, we never know when were gonna be challenged. It's best to be prepared"

"Good Morning class!!" said Tomita in her usual, bubbly self " Today our class is getting 2 new students!"

"2 new students? hmm... thinking what i'm thinking Kazu" said Ikki facing Kazu

"Students who don't know this school... we can tell them what and what not to do!" said Kazu with an evil grin on his face

"Should we volenteer to show them around?"

"Good idea! Ton-Ton? Me and Ikki volenteer to show the two students around the school" said Kazu snickering with Ikki

"Okay! the girls will be here soon so you can meet them"

"Wait... Girls?"

"Here they are! Class this is Sachi Omawi and Shiori Ito"

The two random girls entered the classroom. Sachi had short blonde hair. The back of her hair cut and spiked and her hair streaked black and red at the front. Her eyes were a sea green and her skin was pale tone. Shiori was a couple of inches taller than Sachi and her hair was black with bits of bright pink. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown and she had slightly tanned skin. Ikki's and Kazu's jaw dropped.

"Why don't you show them around now you two?" said Tomita

"I thought they were GUYS whispered Kazu to Ikki

"So did i, But, they are pretty cute... i've got the blonde one" said Ikki getting out of his seat

"Whatever. The other one's cuter anyway" Kazu said to himself

"THEY'RE showing us around the school? Coinsidence?" whispered Shiori to Sachi

"Maybe it's fate" replied Sachi

"Hello girls, i'm Ikki and this is Kazu. Shall we start at the office and work our way around?" asked Ikki pointing his arm down the hall

"Uhh... sure" said Sachi

"Uh... what he said... after you" said Kazu also pointed his arm down the hallway

Shiori smiled an awquard smile and walked down the hall with Kazu following.

"That girl... looks familiar..." Akito thought as they left the classroom.

The 2 boys showed Sachi and Shiori around the school until it was lunch time. They all got to the athletic track where they saw Onigiri, Akito, and Buccha.

"Girls, this is Onigiri, Akito and Buccha" said Ikki putting his bag down on a table

"Hi!" they both waved

"Hi there..." said Onigiri sneaking up behind the 2 girls

"AHH! WTF?!" screamed Shiori while Onigiri laughed evilly

Sachi simply hit him across the head.

"Ikki and Kazu told me about you. Leave us alone" she said walking away from him

"Oww..." said Onigiri rubbing his head

Shiori noticed Ikki taking out his AT's "You're into AT's?" she said pretending that she didn't know

"Yeah, we're a storm rider team" Ikki said pulling one on

Shiori raised an eyebrow Are you's good"

"Yeah, wanna watch us train?" said Kazu pulling his AT's out of his bag

"Yeah sure" said Sachi sitting on the table

When they all got their AT's on, Kogarasumaru started their training while Sachi and Shiori watched.

"It's kinda weird doing this... Getting to know them and then challenge them?" whispered Shiori to Sachi

"They won't know it's us, so don't worry"

"Crap... i have to time Kazu, i don't think i can even reach that speed"

"You reckon Ikki would let me try his AT's out??"

"What? Why?"

"Cos' It'd be fun"

"Don't know, just don't drag me into anything okay?"

"Fine."

They all raced around the track trying to improve on their speed and agility and showing off a little along the way.

"Wow i'm impressed Kazu, your timing's really good" said Shiori reseting her watch

"You were timing how fast i went?"

"I'm interested in AT's as well you know"

"Hey Ikki, can i have a go on your AT's?" asked Sachi

"Iunno... have you riden before?"

"Yeah a couple of times... i'll manage. Shiori, wanna race?" said Sachi with the most evilest grin on her face

"What?" said Shiori

"Here, you can borrow m AT's if you want" said Kazu taking them off and handing them to Shiori

Ikki went silent "Well you can borrow mine then Sachi" he said taking his off

Shiori let out a sigh and put on Kazu's AT's "I'm not going easy on you"

"Good!" said Sachi putting on Ikki's AT's

The two of them knelt down at the start of the track.

"GO!!" yelled Buccha

They both took off a bit faster then anyone thought.

"I... thought they didn't know how to ride that well" said Buccha

"Hmm... I think... it is her..." thought Agito

They both went around the track once. Sachi beating Shiori by seconds.

"I WIN!! WOO!!" yelled Sachi

"Only by a little bit!" said Shiori taking off the AT's "What are you guys looking at?"

The group of 5 just stared at the two of them.

"That was good... for a first timer" said Kazu

Shiori looked at Sachi who had another one of those evil grins then looked back a Kazu "I guess it just comes naturally..." she said smiling at all of them.

--

After all the classes and the training the school day finally came to an end.

"So Sachi, where do you live?" asked Ikki walking out of the school with her

"I live in a dorm/apartment thingy a couple of streets down" she said feeling the back of her hair to feel if it was still spikey

"A dorm? What about your parents?"

"I'd... rather not talk about that... by the way have you seen Shiori? She lives in the dorm as well"

Just then they both saw Shiori and Kazu heading towards the front gate laughing at something Kazu said.

"Where have you two been??" said Ikki nudging Kazu

"It's not what you think" said Kazu

"I needed to get a textbook off some teacher and Kazu came with me" said Shiori fixing her fringe

"So why do you live in a dorm Shiori?" asked Ikki

"You live in a dorm?" said Kazu

"Yeah, it has a hot springs!" she said "Lets go home Sachi, i'll see you two tomorrow"

"Bye!" said the 2 girls as they walked off

"Wow those girls were hot!" said Ikki

"Shiori was pretty cute... by the way, are we training tonight?"

"Not exactly... i think tonight we should mark more territory"

"Where?"

"Never mind that meet me here at around 8 okay? and don't forget to tell the others" said Ikki waving at Kazu as he walked off.

**:S Wow. I finally finished editing this chapter. I just got back from Domino's Unfortunately, i only had one and a half slices of "Meatosaurous" coz mum wanted me back home god d****ammit THEY bought BROWNIES!!... well lets just say SACHI and a new character who i'm not gonna mention right now coz she'll be in the next chapter bought brownies. So plz R&R YAY! **

**Noodle xo PS: O yeah, sorry for not mentioning Ringo, i'll mention her soon and yes, i do know that i changed Akito to Agito, it's part of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Rising Demons

**In answer to "Benderboyboy"'s review: Sozza i'm just used to typing like that I guess i've toned it down a bit in this chapter, so need your response (Y)**

**Chapter 3: The Rising Demons**

**Just another Storm Rider team... or are they?**

"Maybe we should've pretended to not know how to ride AT's" said Shiori walking home with Sachi. "Don't freak out, we'll be fine! Look, imagine this: The Rising Demons vs Kogarasumaru. We'd kick their ass! I mean, have they ever been in a D - class parts war before?" said Sachi

Shiori let out a sigh "Behemoth?" Sachi frowned slighty as she reached for the door knob that opened to the Dorm's main entrence "Shit. Forgot about them."

They walked into the main entrence and dropped their bags on the ground. To the left was the lounge room, to the right was the kitchen and right in the middle was a staircase that led to bedrooms, bathroom, laundry etc. The two girls walked into the lounge room where the rest of The Rising Demons were. "HELLO FELLOW A-T RIDERS" said Sachi. The 3 storm riders didn't seem to care as to what Sachi said and so they kept staring blankly at the TV.

"KYO!!" yelled Sachi hitting the back of Kyo's purple haired head. "Yeah, yeah i heard you, we're having spaghetti tonight" he replied nudging her away. Sachi stormed to the TV and turned it off "GODAMMIT PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!" she said screaming at the top of her lungs.

A girl called Misaki stood up from the couch she was sitting on and faced Sachi "When did you come home?" she said with a cheeky smile. Sachi pouted "Stop fcking around i need to tell you's all something" she said sitting down in her lounge chair that only _she _can sit on. "If it's anything to do with dinner -- we're having spaghetti tonight" said a girl called Kanako as she tyed her blonde hair into a ponytail. "Yeah, she already got told by Kyo... your head can withstand anything!" said Shiori messing Kyo's hair up.

"Okay listen.Training around here is gonna be difficult seeing how we've just moved here a couple of weeks ago. Now although we've moved that doesn't mean that... mine and Shiori's real identites are going to be hidden. (lol confused yet?) Forsaken and Pyro are still Storm Riders." said Sachi. Kyo's eyebrows dropped "So you're saying that Forsaken and Pyro are members of The Rising Demons?" "What? No! I'm saying that... if I'm randomly just gonna go out for a ride or to watch a parts war or something like that, I'm not gonna wear my unifrom". "You could have just said that BEFORE" said Misaki putting her hands beind her head "Hey, i'm just suprised that she was able to say something that professional" said Kanako

"Wait... hold on!" said Shiori sprinting up the stairs then rushing down holding her laptop in her arm "There had to be a reason why you mentioned Forsaken and Pyro - There's a parts war on tonight, i remember seeing it today at school. You want us to go right?" she said logging onto the website.

As Shiori turned around Sachi's hazel eyes turned to cat eyes. Sachi smirked **"**Yeah.. i think it's about time we went out and had some fun"

Meanwhile...

"Ikki! Where are you you little brat!" yelled Mikan storming up the stairs to Ikki's room. She opened the doors to find Ikki faced down on his bed "Uh... what do ya want?" "Phone. Don't be too long" said Mikan then shutting the door.

"...Hello?"

"Ikki!"

"Who is this?"

"It's Kazu, look their's this massive Parts War over at the abondoned docks. It's only F-class but people have been saying that theres some past kings making an appearance. Me, onigiri and Buccha are going do you and Akito wanna come?"

"Fuck yeah i'm going! I'll see you there"

"Ditto, by the way whats this whole meeting at the school around 8?"

"I'll tell you more at the Parts War. Seeya"

"Seeya"

**The chapter's pretty short, i'm just glad that i was able to finish it. Hope it's good, Chapter 4 coming soon **


	4. Chapter 4: F Class Parts War

**Chapter 4:**

**This took ages. Seriously, i had a lot of assignments on my back not to mention the trials i had. But now they're all over i can concentrate more on this and yeah...**

Short peroxide white hair. Red cat eyes. She wore Blood stained (not literally) bondage pants and a black top with a heart ripped out on the front. Creepy right? Her skin was pale and her face showed no emotion. Even creepier? She used to be a famous Storm Rider. She used to be the king of all kings. That's right, SKY king (or in this case queen). But... that was a long time ago. She never knew that her road would take her so far. Bloody road i hear you say? Well, you couldn't be more wrong. This girl followed the sonia road. This girl used to be the Queen of Thorns with flexibility that took her all the way to the top. But then... she disappeared. This girl was Forsaken. Also known as the Agile Fox. She later came back only into her true identity, Sachi. No one knows that she was Forsaken.

Very long deep purple hair with a thick fringe that covered the top of her eyelids. Pitch black eyes. This girl wore red plaid shorts with fishnets and a black cardigan over a red singlet top. Her stance showed sophistication and elegance but her attitude was rather different. She also was a famous storm rider. She didn't rule all the kings like Forsaken once did, this girl once ruled the Bloody Road. She would prey on the innocent and lure in her victims with sweet seduction only to open a path of destruction and bury her victims under her road. This girl was once the Fang Queen (also known as the Black Panther) who once had the fang regalia in her grasp. Only for it to be taken away by a great white. This girl was Pyro. She also disappeared and came back into her true identity, Shiori. No one knows that she was Pyro

**--**

It was almost 5 o' clock. The abandoned docks were almost filled with storm rider spectators, not the usual for a F - class parts war.

"Okay, we're here." said Ikki arriving with the rest of his storm rider team. "Now where are these so called "past kings"?"

Ikki turned to look at Kazu who was a bit nervous seeing how there wasn't any past kings in sight. "I don't know, maybe their not here yet. Everyone was saying an old sky king would be here and some other old kings". Ikki got annoyed. Obviously he didn't come to watch the parts war, neither did most of the spectators. "You guys mind giving me some more info on these "past kings"?"

Buccha scratched his head "Apparently storm riders have spotted Forsaken on her way to this parts war, I guess it could be her. Pyro must be with her too."

"Who's Forsaken and Pyro?" asked Ikki.

Buccha looked at Ikki like he was some kind of freak. "Forsaken used to be Sky Queen until she bet her own rank and lost it. As for Pyro she used to be the Fang Queen and also bet her own rank but lost to-" Buccha stopped mid - sentence, thinking he was about to say something he shouldn't have. He looked at Agito who didn't seem to care what he said. "Just say it fat ass". Buccha just stood in silence. Agito let out a cold sigh"I was the one that kicked her ass. I was the one that stole her regalia and took over her rank as the Fang King, it's not even a big fucking deal" he said with his arms crossed.

"WANKERS!!" yelled a girl quickly dashing past the storm riders. They simply stared at the girl as she rode off. "Hey who is she to call us wankers?!" she Kazu. "C'mon you know girls, she's obviously trying to play hard to get with us" said Onigiri

"That was Forsaken" said Buccha. Ikki, Kazu and Onigiri's jaws all suddenly dropped. Agito just had his arms crossed, not giving a shit like he usually does.

"Holy crap that was Forsaken?! I've gotta meet her!!" said Ikki suddenly sprinting off. The others let out a sigh "C'mon, we don't want him cracking onto her, she snap him in half" said Buccha

"You c'mon Onigiri?" said Kazu

"No i think i'll stay here and check out all the _female_ storm riders" he said crossing his arms as he looked down at the abandoned docks from the building he was standing on

"Whatever seeya" said Kazu waving him off

As Onigiri stood there watching his fellow team mates ride off in the distance he detected a slight scent of perfume "I smell a female...". He looked over his shoulder to find a girl who seemed a little lost. "Might I be of assistance?" he said tapping the girl on the shoulder.

"Oh, i'm fine th-" the girl stopped in mid sentence to have a clearer look at who she was talking to. She smiled at the pig. "I know you... you're from Kogarasumaru... Onigiri right?"

"She knows your name... this is a good sign!" he thought to himself "Yeah, thats me... I didn't think i was so popular..." he said slipping his hands into his pockets

"Are you kidding? Everyone's heard about you... have you heard of me?" she said stroking bits of her long deep purple hair

"No i haven't, and what might you name b-" "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SKANK!!" yelled Agito crash tackling the girl off her feet

"Hey! i saw her first!" screeched Onigiri

The girl shook her head to move her fringe out of her eyes "Long time no see Agito, I see you got rid of that stupid straight jacket"

"Stupid? Look who's talking, your still wearing the same outfit from way back" growled Agito

The pair stared daggers at each other as Ikki, Kazu and Buccha arrived back to the building they were once on.

"We ended up losing her... Oh Agito! Just can't keep it in your pants can you?!" said Ikki smirking

"I SAW HER FIRST!" screamed Onigiri

The girl suddenly kicked Agito 10 metres in the air and got up onto her AT's. "Don't be fucking ridiculous he's already stolen the Fang Regalia from me, last thing he needs is my virginity... not like he can get any anyway" she said turning and smiling at him. The rest of Kogarasumaru turned to shock. "You mean your Pyro!?" said Onigiri "That's right. If that fuckwit hadn't come along and taken away my glory you'd be buried under my road by now". Agito quickly got onto his feet "Hey YOU WERE SHIT!! A three year old could knock you off your AT's!" he screamed.

Pyro flicked her hair back as she turned to stare at Agito who already stared back at her. She calmly rode up to him then stop when their noses were almost touching.

"I may not have the Fang Regalia in my grasp but i can still rip you apart with my bare hands and throw you out of a 30 storey building" she whispered in his ear. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Agito's face "You wouldn't"

"I would, just not now" she said lifting his chin up "I haven't forgotten how strong you are"

The shark grabbed her arm and yanked her forward "I've only gotten stronger and if you wanna re - match i'll take you on" he whispered in her ear. Pyro smirked as she pushed him away "Fuck off, i don't wanna re - match. I'm gonna go say hi to your friends" she said quickly riding off. Agito simply stood there and stared at her, thinking back when Pyro ruled the Bloody Road.

"I apologise for my rude disturbance. Please, let me introduce myself properly. I am Pyro. Was also known as the Black Panther when I was Fang Queen, but now i'm just Pyro. It's an honor to finally meet you Kogarasumaru" she said then taking a bow

"Y-you know who we are?" said Ikki scratching his head

"Yup, Ikki, Buccha, Onigiri... Kazu" she said then smiling at the blonde. "You's are rather popular amongst my group of friends. Hey that reminds me, i heard you wanted to see Forsaken? Don't bother chasing after her, she's just too fast"

"Well she called us wankers" said Kazu

"Yeah, that sounds like her. Well she should be here soon i told her to meet me he-" "PYRO! IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!" said Forsaken randomly appearing behind her. "Hey there you are! Have you met Kogarasumaru?"

"Nope. Hey, you should know who i am, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"The pleasure's all mine Forsaken" said Ikki holding out his hand gesturing a hand shake

"Itsuki Miami. I've been waiting a long time to finally meet you" she said shaking his hand

"Really?!"

"Of course, storm riders say you next in line to be Sky King... anyway we have to go Pyro, i found an awsome spot we can watch the parts war"

"Okay well... we'll see you around Forsaken?" said Ikki

"Until then Ikki, lets go Pyro"

"Okay then, i'll see you guys later. Tell Agito I said goodbye!" said Pyro riding off with Forsaken

"OH MY GOD! FORSAKEN IS SOO COOL!!" screamed Ikki

"I wonder what she meant when she said me being buried under her road by now?" said Onigiri

"Are you an idiot?!" yelled Agito as he rode up to the group "Back when she was Fang Queen she would lure in her victims with seduction then rip them apart with her fangs and leave a bloody trail"

The group suddenly fell silent. "So... you got lured in too Agito?" said Ikki being the smart-ass he is

"WHAT!?"

"She can bury me under her road any day!" said Onigiri

"Looks like Kazu might be buried before you" said Buccha then looking at Kazu who had his hands in his pockets, staring down at his feet "Shut up you guys..."

"By the way you guys? You know the plan for tonight?" Ikki asked his group "I was thinking we should find out a bit more about Sachi and Shiori... They can't just say they haven't riden before after what we saw today"

"Well what are we going to do then?" asked Kazu. The rest of them started to think.

"Stuff this. I guess we can just ask them tomorrow" said Ikki

"Hey but are we training tonight?" asked Buccha

Ikki when quiet for a bit "... Nah, we'll do it tomorrow, I'm too tired. I'm gonna head off now, seeya" he said that riding off, leaving his teammates in confusion.

**MEANWHILE**

Kyo, Misaki and Kanako were inside the top of an abandoned lighthouse waiting for Forsaken and Pyro. The three were wearing their storm rider masks that they use for battles to disguise their faces.

"This parts war is gay as... why did we even come?" Kanako muttered to herself

The other two shruged in agreement. Soon enough Forsaken and Pyro arrived.

"Guys, we're leaving. I heard Ikki planning something... something to do with Sachi and Shiori, C'mon we have to go change NOW" said Forsaken in a bit of a panic

Forsaken hurried the rest of the group out of the lighthouse and made their way to the dorm. When they arrived they quickly ran inside and changed out of their uniforms and outfits. Little did they know, Ikki wasn't gonna do anything. When the panic was all over the 5 of them got together in the lounge to watch a DVDs.

"We should've stayed at home..." said Misaki nursing a cup of green tea

"So did you's talk to any of them? asked Kanako

"Of course, but Agito seemed a little pissed off when i talked to him. Ikki was drooling over Forsaken..." said Shiori brushing the long purple wig she once was wearing

"YES! I saw the look in his eyes when i met him, its was soo funny" said Sachi

"Shut up, the movie's starting" said Kyo

They went through about 4 movies until they all went to bed.

**XD gay as ending. Hope you like it, i want your response yeah? More people come in next chapter so stay tuned P**


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Day

**Oh dear, I'm so sorry this took sooo long to post!! Ugh, i feel so bad! Okay, i admit i might have forgotten it for a bit mainly beacuse i started year 11, but i've started the next chapter at school and should be on soon. Sorry you guys, hope you like it. xo**

* * *

The next day was another school day for Sachi and Shiori while everyone else was talking about the Parts War that happened the night before. Ikki was determined to find out the truth behind their AT skills. All morning lesson he could only think of one option - simply ask them.

So he decided to ask Sachi when it was break. When break started all of his friends were sitting by the running track waiting for him.

"Ikki! Where have you been? We've all been waiting for you!" yelled Kazu standing by the track with the rest of Kogarasumaru.

Ikki was too tuned out to listen to Kazu's yelling so he made his way to Sachi who was sitting on a table with Shiori, Ringo, Yayoi and Emiri "Sachi… I-uh… need to ask you something" he said before grabbing her arm and walking a fair distance away from the group which left everyone else a bit curious.

"What do you think their talking about?" Yayoi asked Shiori. "Uh… not sure…"Shiori replied.

"Okay Ikki you got us!! After we tried sooo hard to cover it up!!" shouted Sachi "Me and Shiori DO ride AT's!!"

The group turned to shock, including Shiori.

"What the fuck are you doing Sachi?!?" Shiori thought herself

"Look, we're not storm riders okay? We hate that crap. We kept it from you guys coz we heard how obsessed you were with AT's…" said Sachi walking back to the table "Now that we've seen you's ride I suddenly realise that keeping our secret from you's was a bad idea, I mean you's aren't as good as I thought you would be!"

"Hey I could kick your ass with my eyes closed!!" yelled Ikki

"You ever tried that crowboy!? Me and Shiori up against you and Kogarasumaru!" Sachi yelled back

"No Sachi, bad idea" said Shiori. "Hey you afraid of a little competition Shiori? Don't worry I'll go easy on you" asked Kazu skating up to her

Shiori smiled "What competition Kazu?". She then grabbed Sachi's arm and walked towards the front gate "We'll be back"

The two girls quickly came back wearing their AT's, different to the ones they were wearing the night before. Sachi's AT's changed from a blood - stained red and black to black combat boots. Shiori's black, roller ball AT's were now 2 wheeled purple skates. "C'mon, lets do this" yelled Sachi lining up at the start with Shiori and her rivals. At the drop of a coin they were all off in a shot - including the slow paced riders. Ikki was leading a foot away from Sachi. Following her was Agito, Shiori, Onigiri, Kazu and Buccha. Yeah, ONIGIRI THEN KAZU.

"Kazu, aren't you going a little too easy on me?" laughed Shiori

"Tell that to the pig that's looking up your skirt!" Kazu yelled back

"Don't worry I've got that covered!" she said then scooping a handful of dirt from off the side of the track then throwing it in Onigiri's face causing him to skate off the track and to fall off his AT. This turned everyone to shock, except for Ikki and Sachi who were off in their own little world.

"HEY THAT"S CHEATING!" yelled Emiri from the side of the track

"SHIORI YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" yelled Kazu

"I JUST DID KAZU! AND NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT CHEATING!" giggled Shiori then speeding up to Agito "YOU'RE NEXT JAWS!!"

"I DON'T THINK SO BITCH" Agito yelled back

While this was happening Ikki and Sachi were still competing for first place.

"WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO "BEATING ME WITH YOUR EYES CLOSED CROWBOY?!" yelled Sachi nudging Ikki in the ribs. Ikki ignored her until he felt her sudden weight on his back. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? GET OFF ME!!" he yelled

Sachi covered his eyes with a yellow scarf "I'M ONLY TESTING YOUR THEORY OUT!" she replied

"SACHI! GET OFF IKKI AND HELP ME GET RID OF KAZU!!" said Shiori trailing after Sachi "I THREW AGITO AT HIM BUT HE DODGED IT!"

"YOUR NOT GETTING RID OF ME SHIORI!" yelled Kazu trailing behind her

"ARGH SCREW YOU GUYS!" yelled Sachi them jumping off Ikki and was now leading. Ikki pulled the scarf off his head and sped after Sachi, Kazu and Shiori following.

It was five metres from the finish line and the four of them were competing for first place. Each one of them pushing themselves to the limit as if this was a race of live or death. When the finish line became clear they all sped faster, all concentrating on the goal… and little realising the scattered marbles that they were about to ride into.

*CRASSHHH!!!*

All of them fell flat on their ass. Ikki did all he could to stand up, but the stubborn marbles kept getting in his way. All of a sudden Buccha flies through the group of marbles and over the finish line.

"That's bullshit! Who put the marbles on the track?!" said Sachi who managed to get up on her feet. "At least your wearing a skirt Sachi" said Shiori trying to get up.

"I put the marbles there." said a voice coming from a tree. Everyone stared deep into the tree until a brown, short haired storm rider jumped out of it "And I thought a couple of marbles would be NOTHING for you guys… guess I was wrong ay?" he said then jumping over the school gates and into the air. Everyone was silent.

"Who is he to judge MY AT skills?!!" said Ikki

"You do know that he was talking about us do you?" whispered Shiori to Sachi.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SCAR DOING HERE!??!" yelled Agito before switching his eye patch

Sachi smirked "Can you excuse me for a minute?" she said then walking away from the group to make a phone call "Hey, I think you should come keep your boyfriend inline you dumbass!" Sachi said, jokingly, to the mysterious receiver of her call. "You are HERE aren't you?"

A dark figure appeared in a tree close to her

A cheeky and sadistic laugh was heard on the other end of the call "You couldn't just give him a bone and make the dumb bastard sit?". Sachi turned away from dark figure "Dante, you're gonna blow our cover!!" but before she could say anything else the bell rang and the mysterious shadow hung up and disappeared from the tree. Sachi walked back to class with the rest of the group.

~~ Later in class ~~

10 minutes into the lesson almost everyone started to get bored and restless. As more time passed students started to fall asleep, Tomita not paying attention seeing how all she could think about was people perving on her. Sachi had her feet up on the desk and graffitied on the right side of the. "Hey Ikki" she said kicking the back of his chair. Ikki lifted his head from his crossed arms and turned around "Ugh, what is it?" "When are you training next?".

"Uhum…" Ikki turned to Kazu who was asleep in his crossed arms… and was unknowingly getting his hair done by Shiori. Shiori giggled as she painted bits of hair that came out the back of his beanie black with her mascara. "Kazu!" said Ikki. Shiori quickly sat back in her chair and received a low hi-5 from Onigiri who was sitting behind her. Kazu slowly lifted his head and looked at the people around him. He looked at Sachi who looked down, pressing her lips together to hide her laughter. He looked behind and saw Shiori sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed staring back at Kazu. He turned to Ikki "What is it?" "Do you wanna train tonight?" "Don't we train every night?" Kazu yawned.

Ikki leaned back on his chair "We train tonight."

Sachi quickly got out a piece of paper at wrote a not to Shiori.

"Tonight we need to get in on their training, but we can't do it alone... "

* * *

**To be continued.... Thanks for reading, soz there is quite a few bits of dialouge but its good right? ^-^ R&R kthx xoxo**


	6. Three Year Intermission

**Oh good grief**, reading that fanfic was painful . My writing is so immature three years ago! I can tell you all now (or whoever is reading this) that from now on the rest of the fanfic won't be as… child-like. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you enjoyed this fanfic so far, but I know I'll feel better finishing this with the writing style I currently have. I'm sure that when I start writing again there won't be much of a difference, so don't be too bummed if you actually enjoyed my old writing.

So I should explain, as I said on my home page the last couple of years have been busy – Transition to senior school then to university. But now all the uni study is over for three months and I can finally enjoy the free time that I have sorely missed, and now I can spend my time re living the fanfics I once abandoned.

As I was cleaning out my room the other day I found half a note book full of my current Air Gear chapters, a BUNCH of unedited chapters and some one shots based on the fanfic. The unedited ones were based on the current chapters I have up, only difference is the unedited ones hold more information about the characters that I have failed to introduce properly, so here's a short summary on my characters (gomen nasaii~!)

**Sachi Omawo: **(LOL the hell was I thinking when I came up with her last name XD) We all know that Sachi was once a A – class storm rider under the name of "Forsaken". Sachi has been an intense storm rider for many years and was Sky Queen who also followed the Sonia Road. Forsaken was also part of an A - class team called "Reckoning", but one night she lost everything – her regalia, her team and her confidence to ride AT's, so Forsaken was put away and never seen again. She lost it all to The Sleeping Forest. Now Sachi comes back as her true self with a D – class team called the "Rising Demons". Nobody knows that Sachi was once Forsaken. And now sachi is willing to get her rank back and follow a new road, the wing road.

Sachi has bleached blonde hair that was short and spikey at the back with black and red streaked in her side fringe. When the colour fades she usually dyes it another colour. Her skin is a bit pale. She's also a tomboy, always wearing baggy pants and t-shirts, sort of a casual, Vis Kei style.

**Shiori Ito: **Shiori has a similar story to Sachi. Shiori used an alias called "Pyro" to achieve a B – class rank and gain the fang regalia. Pyro was part of a B – class team called "Kinzoku Korosu" which in Japanese is "Metal Cat Kill". The fang regalia was taken away from her by Agito and later on her team had to disban from a defeat by the "Deadly Saints". From this, Shiori also put away Pyro, never to be seen and fully stopped riding her AT's. It wasn't until Shiori first met Sachi she then had the confidence to ride her AT's under her true identity. Both she and Sachi discovered the rising Demons and Shiori is currently determined to follow the Flame Road.

Shiori has longish hair (stops at her chest) that is black with parts of it pink in it, this was Sachi's idea which was against Shiori's will. Her skin is a bit darker than Sachi's. Shiori dresses more girly, mostly wears dresses. Her style is inspired by Korean fashion.

**Kyo Wakabe, Misaki Kinyo and Kanako Davies: **These three characters are what make up the rest of the Rising Demons. Sachi and Shiori went around to different parts wars, recruiting riders who were new to AT's. Kyo was first recruited when he was spotted watching an F – Class parts war on his own. He immediately caught Sachi's attention as they shared the same taste in style and crazy hair.

Next, after watching F – Class parts war and failing at finding any new members Shiori took the chance of asking one of the members of the team that lost to join the Rising Demons. Shiori approached Misaki who was part of a team called "EPIC", who was dressed to perfection in Goth Lolita and immediately said yes.

Lastly, Kanako wasn't discovered at a Parts war, but a park practicing AT's alone. Because Kanoko recently moved to Japan from Australia, she wasn't used to the Japanese atmosphere so Sachi and Shiori took her in. They all currently live in a dorm together with a hot springs at the back. While Sachi and Shiori are at school the three of them are usually working or just relaxing at home.

**The Rising Demons: **I think you have an idea on who these guys are lol

The Rising demons have a uniform of black and red. Each one of them wears a mask to hide their faces. They have made an agreement to take of their masks when they lose a battle but so far they haven't had to. The masks change every battle but they are usually based around demonic faces.

Because of the roads Sachi and Shiori want to follow, the ream is really determined to defect Kogarasumaru, so they have a better chance of getting the roads they want.

**Scar and Dante: **The new characters are former friends of Forsaken and Pyro. Scar was once part of Reckoning with Sachi and Dante was part of Kinzoku Korosu with Shiori. However, unlike disbanding the alias after defeat, Scar and Dante have kept their true identity a secret and still ride with their alias. They are of two of the very few people who know Forsaken and Pyro's true identity.

Scar is cheeky and can be very hot tempered. He has white hair and wears a lot of black and white clothing. Dante had more of a calmer attitude that is seen on and off battle. He is well known for his blood red coat that he wears all the time and his hair is a chestnut brown and is just long enough to tie in a small pony tail.

I haven't fully developed the characters of Scar and Dante, this is what I basically have so far. As I write more I'll have more of an idea on where they're going.

**~~ So I think that's all I have for now on the characters, hope this is was a thorough explanation for you. I'll most likely get the chapters sorted out tonight along with other fanfics.**

**By the way, thanks heaps for reading guys ^_^**

**~ Kimmy 3**

So... we ended it from where Scar and Dante made an appearance at the school? Right, let's get to it :D


End file.
